El mal latente
by Lord of dark evil
Summary: Un nuevo individuo llega hasta la ciudad de Norrisville, pero lo más raro es que este individuo es de otra dimensión. Siendo él, el que vaya molestando y ayudando a muchos de los habitantes de Norrisville, incluso al Brujo. Las parejas se irán añadiendo al ritmo de la historia, incluyéndose una pelea entre las parejas Randy x Theresa y Randy x Heidi. A los de la 1º no les gustará.
Bienvenidos lectores, es un placer teneros aquí, esta es mi primera historia de la serie Randy Cunningham Ninja Total, espero que les guste,la verdad tenía pensado publicar esto hace meses pero no pude, bueno, como dije antes, espero que os guste el capítulo y disculpad que sea corto.

 **Disclaimer:** Randy Cunningham Ninja Total o, dicho de otro modo, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja no son de mi propiedad, sino de sus autores.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Todo iba como siempre en la ciudad de Norrisville, los pájaros cantaban, las chicos jugando en el Agujero de los juegos de Greg, el Ninja luchando contra unos robots, esta vez pterodáctilos, y los cuidados corrían despavoridos a cualquier sitio para refugiarse, como he dicho, lo de siempre.

-¿En serio McFist? ¿Pterodáctilos? ¿No crees que ya están muy visto por los Terrordáctilos?-dijo el Ninja con "ironía" para después ser lanzado a un coche por uno de los robots.

Mientras, en la nave de McFist.

-¡Bien! Mi plan va genial, esos pterosaurios destruirán al Ninja- dijo McFist fanfarroneando.

-Pterodáctilos - dijo Viceroy corrigiendo a su jefe- pero creo que "su" plan no van tan bien como espera, el Ninja ha destruido cinco de quince de nuestros robots pterodáctilos.

-Pamplinas Viceroy, ya verás como esos ptero-lo que sean, destruyen al Ninja- dijo McFist con plena seguridad.

Mientras, en las calles de Norrisville, el Ninja luchaba contra los robo-pterodáctilos, utilizando, claro está, sus frases típicas.

-¡Corte de cabeza ninja!- dijo el Ninja cortándole la cabeza a un robo-pterodáctilo.

-¡Control de pterodáctilo ninja!- dijo llevando, como si fuera un caballo, a un robo-pterodáctilo hacia tres robo-pterodáctilos, ocasionando una explosión, saltando antes de que ocurriera.

Después de eso el Ninja lanzó una bola de hielo a un robo-pterodáctilo que cayó en picado a otro robo-pterodáctilo. Tras eso el Ninja lanzó unos anillos ninja a cuatro robo-pterodáctilos.

-¡Bola de fuego ninja!- dijo el Ninja dándole a otro robot.

-¡Sprint ninja!- dijo esquivando a los restantes-¡Bola bomba pequeña pero de gran magnitud ninja!

-Y por último, ¡corte en el ala ninja!- dijo para que el último robo-pterodáctilo cayera contra uno de los numerosos coches distribuidos en la carretera.

Al explotar el último robo-pterodáctilo, los ciudadanos salieron de su escondite para alabar al Ninja. Mientras que el Ninja daba las gracias y utilizaba una bomba de humo, McFist estaba que echaba humo, diciéndole, o mejor dicho, gritándole a Viceroy que se fueran ya. Lo que no sabían ninguno de ellos, era que en el bosque de Norrisville, un vórtice se estaba abriendo, dejando ver a un adolescente siendo lanzado.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!- gritó, aterrizando en el suelo y empezando a tocarse la cabeza, al haberse dado en la cabeza.

Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones, además tenía una camiseta azul oscura, unos vaqueros rojos y unas deportivas negras.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo el joven viendo que estaba en un bosque que desconocía.

Dicho eso, el joven se levantó y estuvo andando durante media hora; ya perdiendo la esperanza, con miedo de que algún animal le atacara y con un aburrimiento mortal, se sentó al lado de unos arbustos. De repente, escuchó voces de personas delante de los arbustos donde se encontraba, saco la cabeza de entre los arbustos para ver mejor. Vio unos adolescentes y vio un instituto, que le parecía extrañamente familiar.

-¿Me lo parece a mí, o eso es un instituto?-se dijo así mismo, aunque lo que más se preguntaba era como no había podido no haber visto eso.

Sin previo aviso, su tripa gruñó, haciéndole saber que tenía hambre. El timbre sonó y los adolescentes corrían para llegar a clase a tiempo, para no ser castigados, aprovechando que las puertas seguían abiertas y no tenía otra opción, entró en el instituto. Buscó por todas partes un sitio donde poder explicar las cosas, como el despacho del director. Hasta que encontró una puerta que ponía: "Director Slimovitz".

Llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le dieran permiso.

-¡Pase!-dijo el director Slimovitz desde dentro de su oficina.

Él entró viendo al director Slimovitz ordenando expedientes.

-Espero que no hayan hecho una explosión en la clase de química o el comedor otra vez señores Cunningham y Weinerman, ya nos estamos quedando sin queso-dijo el director Slimovitz, sin darse cuenta de que no hablaba con ellos.

-Siento molestarle y contradecirle director Slimovitz, pero no soy esas personas, solo venía para pedirle que si me podía quedar aquí.-dijo esperando para que le dejara quedarse y algo nervioso.

-Dos cosas, uno se pronuncia Slimovich y se escribe Slimovitz; la segunda, ¿por qué debería? No eres alumno nuestro y no creo que en las normas diga algo de poder dejar a alguien ir a clases sin estar inscrito.-dijo el director Slimovitz.

-No me he explicado bien, no es quedarme en clase, es quedarme a dormir o vivir en el instituto por algún tiempo, es que no me acuerdo de como he llegado aquí ni de cómo me llamo. Pero por favor déjeme vivir aquí por un tiempo, por favor.-dijo suplicando.

-Bueno, es que…-intento hablar cuando le interrumpió.

-Trabajaré de conserje y ayudaré a limpiar la escuela,-dijo algo suplicante, por así decirlo, para luego ver por la ventana uno de los coches del parking, imaginándose que ese era el del director Slimovitz-y le lavaré el coche.

-Sabes qué, me has convencido.-dijo estrechándole la mano al muchacho, habiendo sido convencido mayoritariamente por lo último.

-¡Gracias director Slimovitz! ¡No le defraudaré!-dijo agradecido y sonriente.

Ahora se encontraban en el cuarto del conserje, Slimovitz estaba rebuscando entre unas cajas, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una vieja caja con polvo y alguna que otra telaraña. Abrió la caja y se vio un traje de conserje, tan lleno de polvo como la caja. Sopló el traje y se lo dio al muchacho.

-No utilizamos trajes de repuesto desde hace algunos años-dijo Slimovitz, para después estornudar a causa del polvo.

-Es de mi talla.-dijo susurrando.

-Al parecer, hace algunos años, para castigar a los alumnos, hacían que trabajaran de conserje por el tiempo que creían conveniente los antiguos directores.

-¿Le importa que le hagan algunos retoques?

-No es muy normal esa petición, pero de acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Slimovitz.

-Quiero que le borden unas llamas en

-De acuerdo, lo llevaré a la Mcmáquina de coser, lo tendrás dentro de 5 minutos.-dijo Slimovitz y le indicó que le siguiera.

Él tenía curiosidad así que le siguió. Estaban andando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta que ponía "Sala de Filosofía".

-¿Sala de Filosofía?-dijo el adolescente, al momento en el que Slimovitz abría la puerta.

-Esta sala solo la pueden visitar el profesorado.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque se necesita la llave y por lo hay aquí.

Movió un poco la estantería a la izquierda, pudiéndose apreciar una máquina que tenía toda la pinta de impresora 3D que una máquina de coser, era algo moderna y de estilo McFist, además tenía el logo de su empresa.

-¿De dónde la han sacado?-preguntó estupefacto.

-Nos la dio como donativo Hannibal McFist.-dijo Slimovitz, que, al ver su cara de desconcierto, explicó- Él es una de las personas más ricas e importantes de todo Norrisville, tiene su propia empresa.

Dicho eso, puso el traje de conserje en la máquina, que empezó pasando un escáner por todo el traje. En la pantalla de la máquina se podía apreciar unas opciones, al salir todas Slimovitz pulsó una que decía: "Bordar". Después salió un teclado en la pantalla, en el que escribió, "llamas en los puños de las mangas y en los puños del pantalón".

Cuando le dio al Enter, salió otro escáner, que al pasar por esas partes del traje salieron llamas bordadas. Al terminar, se oyó un silbido. Después de eso le entregó el traje al muchacho, puso la estantería en su sitio y salieron de la sala, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Empezarás en 10 minutos, ya que tocará el timbre y saldrán todos a la cafetería.

-¿Y qué problema hay? ¿Vomitarán, alguna broma, qué es?-dijo el muchacho, algo extrañado, porque solo se llama aun conserje cuando hay que limpiar.

-Te aseguro que ya verás por qué, ten paciencia y prepárate.

Pasaron por el vestíbulo de la escuela, antes de seguir el chico se paró donde la piedra tengu, también llamada "El ojo de las eternidades" o como la llaman en el instituto "El ojo de la carpa".

-Por cierto, ya sé que no te acordaras aún pero, ¿recuerdas tu nombre? Es para ponerlo en la etiqueta y para tenerlo apuntado.-dijo Slimovitz.

Seguía mirando la piedra tengu, fascinado por su color y por cómo era, hasta que Slimovitz chasqueo los dedos delante de su cara.

-La verdad, ahora mismo no me acuer- dijo mirando otra vez la piedra, que justo en ese momento brilló tenuemente, que al mirarla el chico le brillaron los ojos de un color ámbar, para después de volver sus ojos a la normalidad dijo- Ángel, me llamo Ángel.

-Bien, Ángel, al parecer vas recordando cosas, el comedor está más adelante, y aquí tienes un mapa del instituto de bolsillo, te deseo buena suerte, ya sabrás donde ponerte el traje de conserje.

Al terminar de hablar Slimovitz se fue de camino a su despacho. Ya puesto el traje, Ángel se dirigió al comedor, mirando todo a su alrededor, sin perder un solo detalle, cuando entró le explicó todo a la cocinera. Y viendo en el reloj del comedor que aún faltaban 2 minutos, fue a la máquina expendedora más cercana y utilizó el billete de 5 dólares que encontró en el suelo mientras iba para la cafetería. Eligió unas patatas fritas, sabor jamón, cogió el cambio y se fue a una mesa roja circular que le llamó la atención, allí se comió las patatas, a tiempo para que sonara el timbre. Salió afuera de la cafetería, no sin antes despedirse de la cocinera diciendo: "Hasta luego."

Al salir de allí, un montón de estudiantes salieron corriendo de sus clases. Ángel pensó que sería porque hoy había productos McFist, además de poder coger esos productos de almuerzos por tres en vez de uno. Hasta que escuchó la voz del director Slimovitz por megafonía.

-¡Atención alumnos! ¡Estamos siendo atacados por otro monstruo, dejen sus cosas y salgan corriendo o escóndanse!

Eso dejo desconcertado a Ángel pero lo que no esperaba era ver, de repente, que ese mismo monstruo salía de la pared golpeado por el Ninja. Ese monstruo tenía el traje de la banda de Norrisville y era de color purpura, es decir, era Bucky. Al ver a ese monstruo Ángel corrió a resguardarse en la cafetería, grave error, ya que cuando entró, el Ninja y Bucky truqueado entraron utilizando, como de costumbre, la pared para entrar.

-Sabía que el director Slimovitz me había dicho que me prepara, pero esto es demasiado, y mira por donde es verdad lo que ha dicho. -dijo susurrando Ángel debajo de una mesa, para luego darse cuenta de algo -Además, ¿no podrían utilizar, o romper, la puerta para entrar?

El Ninja, después de varios golpes a Bucky truqueado y mirar que era el objeto truqueado, se dio cuenta que era una foto de él y Flauta, además de poderse ver que ella estaba en la foto contra su voluntad. La cortó en dos y Bucky volvió a la normalidad, saliéndole gas truqueador, antes de volver a la normalidad. Al ver eso Ángel sintió una tremenda oleada de sentimientos, que eran: miedo, pena, enfado y la más fuerte de todas ellas, curiosidad. Os preguntaréis por qué el enfado, el enfado era que tendría que limpiar más de la que esperaba y eso era muy desesperante para él.

Viendo que no había peligro alguno, que él supiera, Ángel salió de la mesa directamente hacia el Ninja.

-Muchas gracias por parar a esa cosa héroe – dijo amablemente.

Ese agradecimiento había desconcertado al Ninja por dos razones, una, no le había llamado Ninja, como si no lo conociera; y otra era porque nunca había visto a aquel muchacho en el instituto. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero justo cuando iba a preguntar aparecieron los alumnos que se habían escondido, vitoreaban su nombre, dándole las gracias, incluso Bucky.

-Gracias, no hacía falta esto de verdad, os salvo todos los días. Bueno, hasta luego. ¡Bomba de humo!

Antes de lanzar la bomba de humo miró otra vez a Ángel, se estaba yendo hacia la puerta y se veía que iba hacia el director Slimovitz.

-Creo que me debe una explicación director Slimovitz – dijo con los brazos cruzados y poniendo una cara seria.

-¡Ah, hola Ángel! Disculpa por no haberte contado esto, pero esperaba que hoy no hubiera ningún ataque de algún que otro monstruo.

-Ya, pero ese monstruo era un estudiante, creo que debido a su vestimenta era de la banda del instituto, ¿me he equivocado en algo?

-No, en nada, eres muy perceptivo Ángel, de acuerdo, te contaré lo que se. Pero no aquí.

Salieron de la cafetería para ir al despacho de Slimovitz, allí Slimovitz le contó todo lo que sabía de los monstruos que aparecían en el instituto.

-Así que no saben por qué se transforman ni como se en esas cosas, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, pero siempre podremos confiar en el Ninja.

-Je, de acuerdo, gracias por haberme explicado algunas cosas, si me disculpa voy a terminar de limpiar las cosas si no le importa.

Después de salir del despacho de Slimovitz, Ángel fue a la cafetería y limpio el desastre, quitando los escombros, limpiando el polvo y poniendo las cosas en su sitio, tardó unas dos horas. El tiempo restante en el instituto se pasó tranquilamente para todos, excepto para Randy y Howard, que se quedaban dormidos por las clases que no les importaban. Cuando los alumnos se fueron Ángel ayudaba al conserje a limpiar, aunque algunos sitios eran repugnantes, como los aseos. Al terminar la limpieza Ángel se sentía cansado, más cansado de lo normal a decir verdad, así que fue al despacho del director Slimovitz para preguntarle si le dejaba dormir, que se sentía cansado y que no tenía hambre ni creía que tuviera que cenar, Slimovitz extrañamente le dijo que podía dormir en el gimnasio y que ya le despertarían. Luego de esa charla el director Slimovitz le entregó a Ángel una almohada y una manta.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio se puso una colchoneta como cama y puso en su sitio la almohada, se tumbó, se echó la manta encima; pensado y queriendo que el día de mañana fuera un día agradable y sin ningún percance, cuan equivocado estaba, pero lo que si sería era un día interesante.


End file.
